24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed civilians
This is a list of unnamed civilians with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Teenager 1/ Doug speak.]] While he waited for Carl Webb in an underground parking lot, David Palmer was harrassed by two mischievous teenagers. Teenager #2 called his friend Teenager #1 by the name of "Doug". Doug tried to hit Palmer with his baseball bat, but it was stopped by Palmer who grabbed the end of the bat with his right hand blocking the attack. Palmer warned him to get his life in order, but the two teens continued to wreak havoc. On their way out of the parking lot Doug smashed the back window of Palmer's car with his baseball bat. : Teenager #1 was played by Marcus Brown in "2:00am-3:00am." Teenager 2 from TV.]] While he waited for Carl Webb in an underground parking lot, David Palmer was harrassed by two mischievous teenagers. Teenager #2 recognized Palmer from TV as someone who's running for president. : Teenager #2 was played by Joe Nieves in "2:00am-3:00am." Businessman A businessman was calling upon the services of the prostitute Larry Rogow in an alley when Kim Bauer and Janet York approached them, hiding from their captors. Not feeling comfortable with people there, the businessman got in his car and drove off without paying. : The businessman was played by Carmen Mormino in "2:00am-3:00am." Janitor During Day 1, a janitor repeatedly got in the way of Jack Bauer and Jessie Hampton's pursuit of Greg Penticoff at 18166 San Fernando Road. : The janitor was played by Johnny Vasquez in "3:00am-4:00am." Homeless woman After having received a phone call from Kim Bauer, Teri Bauer and Kevin Carroll (posing as Alan York) rushed to Platt's Auto Body to find Kim and Janet. A homeless woman told them that a young girl was taken away in an ambulance to St. Mark's and that she didn't look good. : The woman was played by Kathy Byron in "3:00am-4:00am." Grant Elementary principal The principal of Grant Street Elementary School entertained a photo-op visit from Senator David Palmer and his wife Sherry during the events of Day 1. : The principal was played by Jenny Gago in "9:00am-10:00am" and "10:00am-11:00am." In a deleted scene from "Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am," she gives her name as Maria Canosa. Grant Elementary student explains to the kid that he's going to prove his daddy wrong by becoming the first black president.]] While visiting Grant Street Elementary School, Senator David Palmer spoke with a classroom of children. One of the students told him that his father had said there would never be a black president. Palmer said he was going to prove his father wrong. : The kid was played by Desmond Bull in "9:00am-10:00am." Valet attendant limo arrives.]] A valet attendant saw Ted Cofell off on his way to the airport as he got into his limo. : The attendant was played by Martin Morales in "9:00am-10:00am." Tuptas waiter ."]] Teri Bauer, suffering from dissociative amnesia, came into Tuptas restaurant and asked to speak to the manager. A waiter simply said that the manager, Henry Martin, wouldn't be in for another 20 minutes, and she decided to wait for him rather than find a hospital. : The waiter was played by John Tague in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Palmer campaigner ."]] At about 8:15pm, one of the people on David Palmer's campaign congratulated him on winning all eleven primaries on Super Tuesday by commenting that it looks like he'll be moving into the White House. Palmer replied that they'll know by the end of the day. : The campaigner appeared in "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "8:00pm-9:00pm." Female prisoner In the prison cell that Kim Bauer and Melanie were taken to during Day 1, a fellow prisoner named Lucy forced another girl to give up a joint that she claimed belonged to her by having her wrestled to the ground while she took the joint from her bra. : The prisoner appeared in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Palmer aide a phone.]] During Senator David Palmer's victory party after he won all eleven primaries on Day 1, an aide handed him a phone, on which was Nina Myers of CTU LA. : The aide appeared in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Day 2 OC operator Jack Bauer, undercover as Jack Roush, attempted to get through to President David Palmer to warn him concerning a bombing of CTU since he could not be heard by CTU Los Angeles. The operator working at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex put Jack through to Lynne Kresge, who spoke for Palmer as he was unavailable at the time. : The OC operator was played by Addie Daddio in "10:00am-11:00am." : Addie Daddio also played Rose Mossman during "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am." Rescue worker Following the bombing of CTU, Tony Almeida and a staffer carried the injured Luke to safety by Michelle Dessler. Tony and the staffer then considered rescuing Paula Schaeffer who was trapped beneath a pile of rubble. The staffer informed Tony that a crane might shift the debris too much and kill her, advising a brick-by-brick effort instead. : The rescue worker was played by Cliff Weissman in "11:00am-12:00pm." Fire marshal A fire marshal examined CTU Los Angeles for structural problems following a terrorist bombing. He told George Mason some of the details of the damage, and threatened to order the building condemned if he saw anyone walking around in a certain unstable area. : The fire marshal was played by Richard Gross in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Pool guy When Basheer, Marko Khatami, and Omar lost a tire from their van, a pool repair guy offered his assistance. The men accept it and they are soon back on the road. The pool guy refused payment and handed them his business card instead. : The pool guy was played by Brad Grunberg in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Mosque greeter Syed Ali attended a prayer session at a mosque, and was greeted at the door. Kate Warner also entered the mosque in disguise in order to confirm that Ali was present. Inside, she was also greeted by this man, and lied to him that it had been some time since she last prayed there. : The greeter was played by Faran Tahir in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Foreman Marie Warner went to the workplace of terrorist Marko Khatami at R&J Lumber in Burbank, in order to retrieve nuclear device parts from his locker. The foreman initially refused to open the locker, so she seduced him in order to get the key. : The foreman was played by Michael James Reed in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Syed Ali's wife In an attempt to extract the location of the nuclear bomb from Syed Ali, Jack Bauer put up a live feed that showed his wife and two sons, Asad and Fareed, being held hostage. Jack radioed the order to kill Asad, the elder son. When Ali still refused to cooperate, Jack also ordered Fareed to die, which made Syed crack. He told Jack that the bomb was at Norton Airfield. Soon after it was proven that the shooting was fake, and the family was unharmed and freed. : Syed Ali's wife was played by Shaheen Vaaz in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Male driver Kim Bauer walked along the road trying to get a ride to San Jose. The driver pulled over and offered Kim a ride, but Kim became suspicious of his motives. The driver pressured Kim and jumped out of his car, but Kim pulled the gun given to her by Lonnie McRae and shot out the rear window. The driver sped off, shouting "BITCH!" as he drove. : The driver was played by James Oliver in "10:00pm-11:00pm." Racist After the detonation of a terrorist nuclear weapon in the Mojave Desert during day 2, some racist mobs began to crop up in various places, endangering Muslim and Arab Americans. The worst violence occurred in Marietta, Georgia, where the mob leader was interviewed by a FOX reporter. His statements hinted at increased violence over time. It is not certain if he was the racist riot leader who was later reported to have been accidentally killed by beanbag bullets. : The "angry man" was played by Michael Jannetta in "1:00am-2:00am." Driver Jack Bauer, suffering from chest pain due to torture earlier in the day, lost control of his vehicle and spun off the road. Sherry Palmer helped Jack out, and they were met by a concerned motorist. Jack took the man's car at gunpoint, but thanked him. : The driver was played by Fred Saldone in "7:00am-8:00am." Day 3 Horse trainer While Hector Salazar and Claudia Hernandez watched, a group of ranchers tried to break in a horse at the Salazar estate in Mexico. One horse was being particularly difficult, and this trainer felt that the horse was not ready for use. Hector disagreed, and stated that the eyes of the horse indicated otherwise. : The horse trainer was played by Jorge Noa in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Prison riot inmate ]] Jack Bauer caused a riot within the prison where Ramon Salazar was held. Jack and Ramon, wearing guards' clothes, were captured by the inmates and lined up with the real guards. This inmate shouted that the mob should execute the guards if they were not permitted to escape. However, another inmate, Peel, replied that none of them could step outside without getting shot by snipers, and that the guards were expendable to the authorities. As the others barricaded the doorways, the inmate demanded what to do, so Peel forced the guards to play Russian roulette. The inmate grabbed Buchanan, and then Jack, and forced them to the table to play. He may have been among the prisoners killed when Chase Edmunds and the authorities raided the room. : The prison inmate was played by John Pyper-Ferguson in "5:00pm-6:00pm." Debate moderator ]] At the national televised Presidential debates between incumbent President David Palmer and his opponent, Senator John Keeler, the moderator introduced both men. When Keeler attacked the integrity of Palmer's physician and girlfriend Anne Packard, Palmer interrupted but was told by the moderator that Keeler still had time to speak. Later, when Palmer was receiving a message in his tiny earpiece, he was distracted from one of Keeler's challenges, and the moderator tried to get the President's attention. : The debate moderator was played by Mark Thompson in "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "6:00pm-7:00pm." Palmer aide 2 has called the President]] While President David Palmer was speaking with his brother, Chief of Staff Wayne, an aide entered to inform him that Alan Milliken had called. : The President's aide was played by Margaret Easley in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Infected guest 1 A security guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Bruce Margolis, learned of the Cordilla virus attack and activated a fire alarm. However, CTU agents did not permit the guests to leave, in order to contain the virus. A male guest became irate, and then this woman expressed concern at the people outside who were wearing gas masks. She later asked Michelle Dessler why the phones were dead. She was the first in the lobby to have the excessive nosebleed, indicating that she would soon die of the virus. : This guest was played by Sue Jin Song in "4:00am-5:00am." Danny's loved one .]] One of the guests at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Danny, attempted to flee the building but was killed by Michelle Dessler, who feared that he would unintentionally spread the Cordilla virus into the city. A loved one of Danny, likely his wife, began to grieve when she saw his body. She became very hostile toward Michelle, shouting that federal agents should protect the people, not kill them. The woman had to be restrained by Craig Phillips and his assistant. It is not specified if she survived the virus attack. : This guest was played by Liann Pattison in "5:00am-6:00am." Infected guest 2 workers in HazMat suits.]] One of the guests in the Chandler Plaza Hotel lobby stared in disbelief at the National Health Services workers who arrived outside in full HazMat suits. She was experiencing a large nosebleed, indicating that she would not survive the virus infection. She was present when the suicide capsules were made available. : This guest was played by Mandy June Turpin in "5:00am-6:00am" and "6:00am-7:00am." Man in red shirt At the University of California, Santa Barbara, a man in a red shirt was watching Kim Bauer as she posed in disguise as Jane Saunders. The man appeared to be sent by terrorist Stephen Saunders to protect his daughter. He asked "Jane" for help, and eyed her when another librarian answered his question. Despite this man's suspicious behavior, another man named Lennox turned out to be sent by Saunders. Since Osterlind was the one who determined that Jane was captured, it is apparent that the man in the red shirt was not working with Lennox, and may have simply been a professor or visitor. : The man in the red shirt was played by Bill Kalmenson in "7:00am-8:00am." Terrified guest A woman in the Chandler Plaza Hotel was forcibly moved by two agents in gas masks to be quarantined with the other guests. She was screaming in fear that she would be exposed to the Cordilla virus by being in proximity to the others. Even though she was not exhibiting symptoms, it is likely that she was infected, since the virus was already dissolved fully in the air inside the hotel. : The guest was played by Paris Tanaka in "8:00am-9:00am." Man in subway When the Los Angeles subway train which Arthur Rabens was riding suddenly stopped, he knew that he was being tracked by the authorities. To evade capture, he placed his GPS device in the shopping bag of another white male passenger. His plan worked, and Jack Bauer, Chase Edmunds, and other CTU field agents focused on and captured the innocent man, giving Rabens time to escape. : The man in the subway was played by Andrew Borba in "11:00am-12:00pm." Bystander A pedestrian on the intersection of Hope and 7th outside Los Angeles Subway witnessed a motorist named Frank Cassar being car-jacked and fatally wounded by bio-terrorist Arthur Rabens. The bystander reported this to responding agent Jack Bauer. Although he could not remember details about the car, he indicated the direction in which the attacker drove away, allowing Jack and Chase Edmunds to pursue. : The bystander was played by Bob Jesser in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 4 Train engineer The engineer of a commuter train bound for Los Angeles spotted a truck parked on the tracks in the Santa Clarita valley. He applied the brakes, but the train collided with the truck, which exploded violently. He was one of the 32 confirmed deaths at the scene. : The train engineer was played by Will Badgett in "7:00am-8:00am." Hurt woman A hurt woman was a survivor of the train crash that was executed by the terrorist bomber Dar. After the explosion, she was outside the train and writhing in agony, since the bottom half of her body was underneath a train car. As Dar approached, she pleaded for help, but he ignored her to go find his target, Brody. : The hurt woman was played by Elyse Marie Mirto in "7:00am-8:00am." Store customer Jack Bauer, posing as an armed robber, held up a gas station convenience store and took several hostages, among them a female shopper. Others included Doug the owner, Kalil Hasan (Jack's target—a terrorist), a man named Brett, and later a police officer named Bill Dodson. The woman was close to Brett, and was left locked with him, Doug, and the officer when Jack left the store with Kalil. : The store customer was played by Tina Holmes in "9:00am-10:00am" and "10:00am-11:00am." Cigarette shopper Jack Bauer, posing as an armed robber, held up a gas station convenience store in a strategic move to occupy a terrorist. A woman arrived to purchase a pack of cigarettes, so Jack, to avoid any more civilian involvement, turned her away at the door for fabricated reasons and directed her to a neighbouring gas station over the road. : The woman at the convenience store was played by Heather Long in "10:00am-11:00am." Keeler assistant President John Keeler was going over some paperwork with an assistant, when a chief aide, Robert Franklin, interrupted them to inform the President about updates concerning the abduction of Secretary of Defense James Heller. : Keeler's assistant was played by Dana Walters in "11:00am-12:00pm." Farah's lover .]] When terrorist Navi Araz was searching for his wife Dina and son Behrooz to kill them, he looked at the home of family friend Farah. Farah acted suspiciously upon answering the door, and Navi assumed it was because she was hiding Dina and Behrooz. She was only trying to hide an affair, however, and her lover appeared and demanded that Navi leave. Navi threatened him with his pistol when the man became physical, but then departed to continue his search. : Farah's lover was played by Chris Eckles in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Rescue worker in AF1 Keeler grievously injured]] After Air Force One was forced to crash land by Mitch Anderson, the nearest police and rescue teams were dispatched to the Mojave Desert to save those who survived the crash, and especially to check if President John Keeler survived. The rescue worker and the others with him found several bodies, including the President's son Kevin. When they came upon the President, they reported that he was badly injured, but was in fact alive. Bill Buchanan and the others at CTU Los Angeles watched the live footage from the rescue workers' cameras. : The rescue worker was played by Dan Lundy in "11:00pm-12:00am." Logan aide ]] An aide interrupted a meeting between President Charles Logan, Mike Novick, and Walt Cummings to tell Novick that Bill Buchanan from CTU Los Angeles had called twice with an important message. Novick left and heard from Bill that Jack Bauer had illegally tortured a suspect in order to extract information regarding the whereabouts of Habib Marwan. : The presidential aide was played by Stacy Solodkin in "1:00am-2:00am." Angry neighbor When a gunman sent by Robert Morrison tried to murder Nabilla Al-Jamil in the street by ramming a CTU car, her male neighbor from across the street exited his house to investigate the noise. The neighbor observed the attacker ramming the car from his driveway, and demanded to know what was going on. The gunman simply shot him dead. This encounter distracted the gunman long enough to give Chloe O'Brian time to exit the car with Nabilla and return fire with an assault rifle. : The angry neighbor appeared in "1:00am-2:00am." Day 5 Cab driver Chloe O'Brian was being chased by Conrad Haas and his hit-men, so she took a taxi to an oil refinery to meet with Jack. When Chloe told the cabbie to pull over, he was confused as to why Chloe wanted to be dropped off at such a strange place, saying "There's nothing here". : The cab driver was played by Kevin Scott Allen in "7:00am-8:00am." : This character featured more prominently in a deleted scene from the episode, in which he has an extended argument with Chloe about the cab fare. Meghan's son Anton Beresch and his cell of Dawn Brigade terrorists took over Ontario Airport to prevent the signing of an Anti-terrorism treaty between the U.S. and Russia. Among the hostages there were a mother named Meghan and her young son. Meghan cradled her boy to protect him during the ordeal, and tried to comfort him in the early minutes of the takeover. : Meghan's son was played by Joey Munguia in "9:00am-10:00am." Businessman hostage .]] Anton Beresch and his cell of Dawn Brigade terrorists took over Ontario Airport to prevent the signing of an Anti-terrorism treaty between the U.S. and Russia. His men shot several security guards and executed three other civilians. This businessman was the second; he was grabbed from among the hostages by Beresch's lieutenant. He told Beresch that he had a wife, but Beresch simply stated that he had one also. The businessman was the first of two to be executed on live national television. : The businessman was played by Lou Richards in "9:00am-10:00am." Student hostage .]] Shortly after 10am, Anton Beresch had his lieutenant choose a second hostage from the captured civilians at Ontario Airport, to execute on his live broadcast. The terrorist chose a man with a yellow tie. Beresch recognized this man as his group's secret "sleeper" terrorist, so he told his lieutenant to pick someone else. The lieutenant then grabbed a young student ("I'm not your enemy!"), so Beresch killed him in front of the camera. This was the last hostage to die before the successful raid led by Curtis Manning. : The student was played by Jerad Anderson in "10:00am-11:00am." Spokesman Before President Charles Logan and Russian President Yuri Suvarov signed the Anti-terrorism treaty of Day 5, they were introduced to the public by this spokesman. While he talked, President Logan learned from Mike Novick that he had to stall the signing if possible, to give CTU Los Angeles time to rescue hostages at Ontario Airport. : The spokesman was played by Mark Henderson in "10:00am-11:00am." Taped gassing victim Mike Novick showed President Charles Logan video footage recovered from a terrorist training camp which showed a Middle Eastern man dying of nerve gas exposure. The footage was recorded to document the effects, and Novick described the man's symptoms so the President could understand the danger of the Dawn Brigade and their newly-stolen Sentox gas. The man in the footage shuddered and twitched for perhaps several minutes (there was a gap in the tape), but Novick stated that Sentox was far more quick at killing its victims than the unspecified gas used in the footage. : The "Middle Eastern Man" was played by Michael Karawia in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Mall manager After killing the terrorist Komar and forcing Polakov to flee, Jack Bauer ordered the manager of the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall mall to evacuate everyone because of the nerve gas in the ventilation. The manager was stunned but radioed for an evacuation when Jack pointed a pistol at him. He also told Jack where the power source for the ventilation system was. : The mall manager was played by Jay Gordon in "2:00pm-3:00pm." Distribution center worker When Vladimir Bierko and his separatists infiltrated the Wilshire Gas Company and forced Sam to take them to the control room, a worker asked Sam what they were doing there. After learning that they were going to release a "substance" into their gas lines, he warned Sam not to do it. He was immediately shot by one of Bierko's men, and was the third civilian killed there. : The worker appeared in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Baggage handler with bags]] A team of baggage tossers loaded up the luggage compartment of Flight 520 with suitcases and bags. One handler yelled to another that they were finished, and while they were distracted, Jack Bauer snuck into the plane. : The baggage handler was played by Adam Donshik in "1:00am-2:00am." Woman at bar ]] A man named Ross repeatedly tried to pick up an attractive woman who was drinking at a hotel bar in Los Angeles. When the woman finally rejected Ross outright and left the bar, Ross called her "feminist" and a "21st century woman". He then tried to hit on Chloe O'Brian, who was busy trying to unravel the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy, and who knocked him out with a taser. : The woman at the bar was played by Lissa Pallo in "2:00am-3:00am." Flight 520 passenger 1 The passengers aboard diplomatic Flight 520 experienced dangerous turbulence when Jack Bauer tampered with flight hardware. One male passenger got out of his seat and asked the attendant Sue what was going on, but Jack threatened the man with his pistol. The passenger alerted the rest of the cabin that Jack was armed, so Jack had to threaten everyone to maintain order. : "Passenger #1" was played by Perry Kelly in "2:00am-3:00am." Flight 520 passenger 2 A female passenger aboard diplomatic Flight 520 watched the unconscious body of George Avila slump to the ground during turbulence, and leapt out of her seat, shouting in fear. A nearby male passenger was distraught by this, and demanded to know what was going on. Sue, a flight attendant, assertively demanded that he sit down. He hesitated but returned to his seat. He and the other passengers later put their hands on their heads when Jack Bauer took the cabin hostage. : "Passenger #2" was played by Keith Pillow in "2:00am-3:00am." Flight 520 passenger 3 When Jack Bauer snuck out from the baggage hold of diplomatic Flight 520, he first walked past a European woman. The passenger eventually sat next to George Avila, the Air Marshal, but noticed that he was unconscious when his body slumped to the ground during turbulence. She was shocked, and jumped screaming from her seat. When Jack Bauer took the passenger cabin hostage, he just finished searching through her purse for an audio recording when Chloe O'Brian called to inform him that the evidence he sought was with the co-pilot, not with the passengers. : The "European Woman" was played by Aleksandra Kaniak in "2:00am-3:00am." Day 6 Middle Eastern civilian At the start of Day 6, a Middle Eastern was walking through Los Angeles, heading for a bus. He noticed several television screens displaying footage from deadly terrorist bombings that had happened over the last eleven weeks, including a FOX News broadcast of a bombing in San Antonio, WCN footage of an attack in New York City, and others. He began to watch as nearby people eyed him uncomfortably, but noticed his bus pulling away and so ran towards it. He tried to stop the bus, but the driver purposely drove away. The man was indignant that everyone was profiling him. Seconds later, an inconspicuous Asian passenger detonated a bomb, destroying the bus and killing everybody on board. : The "Middle Eastern Man" was played by Khalil Joseph in "6:00am-7:00am." Ticket agent When Jack was riding the Los Angeles Subway to apprehend the suicide bomber Nasir Trabelsi, a ticket inspector arrived to check each passenger's ticket. When he asked Jack for his ticket, Jack was forced to quietly explain that he was a federal agent and that there was a terrorist with a bomb inside the train. After hearing this, the man quietly walked away. The ticket agent was frightened, however, and kept looking at Nasir suspiciously. Nasir observed this, and then attempted to detonate his bomb. Jack was barely able to neutralize him. : The ticket agent was played by Van Epperson in "7:00am-8:00am." Assad's subordinate Hamri Al-Assad was secretly in the United States with five subordinates, preparing to stop Abu Fayed from further terrorist action. Jack Bauer arrived at Assad's base of operations, and attempted to persuade him to leave. Assad's subordinate believed that Jack was trying to trick them, and argued to have Jack killed. When Omar was subsequently found to be a spy for Fayed, it proved Jack was correct. Jack and Assad fled with Omar, while the subordinate remained behind with the other three men to secure their belongings. These four were killed in an American air-strike, and their bodies were recovered soon afterward. : "Middle Eastern Man #2" was played by Herzl H. Tobey in "7:00am-8:00am." Fallout survivor Terrorists working for Abu Fayed detonated a suitcase nuclear device in Valencia, California. One woman was close enough to the shockwave to be injured, but survived. As she was being tended to by rescuers, she emotionally told field reporters from the KRLH news network about the effects of the blast she experienced, including the horrifying sound and the flying glass. CTU Los Angeles intelligence agent Morris O'Brian watched live footage of her interview with Jimmy, the manager of a convenience store where Morris went to buy whiskey. : The survivor was played by Lyn Alicia Henderson in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Floor manager for his speech]] President Wayne Palmer negotiated with former terrorist leader Hamri Al-Assad for help in appealing to extremist Muslims. Hamri was scheduled to make a live speech from the Presidential Emergency Operations Center to try to generate support against Abu Fayed. The floor manager for the press release briefly spoke with Hamri, and gave him a countdown before the filming would begin. Before he could finish, a bomb planted by Reed Pollock exploded, killing Hamri and Agent Dan, injuring the President, and possibly the floor manager as well. : The floor manager was played by ''24 crew member Richard Rosser in "4:00pm-5:00pm."'' Bar patron a terrorist is in the bar]] Not far from the Santa Monica Pier, a number of civilians were at a bar, watching the news. Terrorists Abu Fayed and Dmitri Gredenko entered the bar to escape from Jack Bauer, but Gredenko realized they were trapped. He betrayed Fayed, shouting that he recognized him from the news. Fayed shot at Gredenko and a nearby man, then struck several patrons as they came to fight him. Fayed was beaten to the ground and assaulted until Bauer arrived and asserted control. One of the patrons did not back away, and when Jack confronted him specifically, the man told Jack that Fayed had just shot his friend. Jack promised to get the friend medical attention, and CTU agents led by Ryan arrived seconds later. : The bar patron was played by Anthony Michael Jones in "9:00pm-10:00pm." The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run Bank teller The bank teller greeted Maude as she entered the bank. She smiled and stroked Maude's dog. When the bank was robbed, she dropped to floor with everyone else, and protected Maude by throwing her body over her. When Jason shot two of the robbers, the third took the teller hostage and threatened to shoot her. Jason scared the woman into fainting by telling her that it will be alright and it will not hurt. Before the robber could react, Jason shot him immediately as she collapsed to the floor. Bank robber 1 The first bank robber entered the building and shot out all of the security cameras so his actions could not be be seen by the authorities. He told the second robber to forget the dog after he yelled at it to shut up. He blew open the vault and with the second thief began to put the money in bags. Though Jason shot and wounded him, he was told to get out with the money by the third accomplice. He fled outside, but as he does an LAPD SWAT team arrives, forces him to drop the bag, and arrests him. : Bank robber 1 was portrayed by Jeff Henry. Bank robber 2 The second robber told all the people in the bank that he wanted to shoot them. When Maude's dog began barking, he yelled at it to be quiet and angrily fired a round of bullets into a poster. He helped the first robber loads the money into the bags after the vault was blown open. He was shot and wounded by Jason when he grabbed a gun. He survived, and was taken into custody by the LAPD SWAT team. Bank robber 3 The third bank robber appeared to be in charge of the thieves. He jumped onto the counter and told the others how long they have been in the bank, and updated them every fifteen seconds since the robbery was time-sensitive. When Jason shot his other two accomplices, the third robber took the teller hostage. He told the first accomplice to get out of the bank with the money. Jason managed to scare the teller, causing her to faint, and then shot the third robber before he could react. Hostage As Jason crept up from the back enterance into the bank, he saw a woman lying on the floor, a hostage of the bank robbers. She saw him, and he motioned for her to be quiet. She observed him as he crawled along the floor, and without the robbers noticing, placed a call to Angie Lawson at CTU. The Rookie Day 2: Mistaken Identity Man at diner The man at the Diner was present when Jason Blaine entered. He observed Marge giving him money, and when Jason asked to see a map of the old air base, she said to him that Jason was the second person in there that day looking for the map. The man concured, stating that there were two Easten European men with a Home Oxygen van looking for the map. Jason asked if either of the people had seen the men before, but they said no. Jason left swiftly after this to look for the men. 24: Redemption Prisoner "cockroach" A staffer who worked at the national Sangala government was captured by rebels and beaten severely. The second-in-command of the rebels, Colonel Dubaku, had the man dragged before a crowd of young boys whom the rebels were brainwashing. Dubaku called forward Kabila, one of the boys, and gave him a machete. As the colonel and the crowd spurred the boy, Kabila hacked the man with the knife despite his cries for mercy. : The "cockroach" prisoner was played by Shakes Myeko. Embassy aide in Sangala]] The chief political officer to the American ambassador in Sangala had a young man function as his aide. The aide drove Tramell to the Okavango School and had to deal with Tramell's complaints about the heat and travel conditions. He was later present with Tramell during the evacuation of the embassy. : The embassy aide was played by Bizeki Magwanda. Desperate mother A mother with a small infant was among the crowd at the gates to the US embassy in Sangala. She pleaded to get in, saying that her husband died fighting the genocidal Benjamin Juma and that her life was in danger. She said that a relative in Chicago would sponsor her, but Frank Tramell the embassy officer turned her down even when she offered sexual favors to save herself and her baby. : The desperate mother was played by Alude Mahali. Day 7 8 year old boy An eight-year-old boy was travelling with his mother aboard Global Skies Airlines Flight 117 when it was misdirected into a near-collision by Tony Almeida as a warning shot. : ''The 8 year old boy was played by Zachary Gordon in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." Tanner lawyer 1 ]] Two lawyers from Gage Whitney Pace, the second largest law firm in Washington, D.C., were called by their client Alan Tanner, a hospitalized mercenary in FBI custody who worked for David Emerson. When the lawyers arrived, FBI Agent Alves informed Renee Walker, who sent Janis Gold to distract them while she illegally questioned Tanner. The lawyers were led around on a wild goose chase by Gold. Finally, a nurse located Tanner for them when asked. The nurse saw that his health monitor indicated trouble, but when they ran to help, Tanner's door was locked. One of the lawyers asked if someone had locked himself in with Tanner, and his suspicion was proven correct when Walker suddenly left the room. : ''"Lawyer 1" was played by Matthew Lenhart in "11:00am-12:00pm." Tanner lawyer 2 ]] Two lawyers from Gage Whitney Pace, the second largest law firm in Washington, D.C., were called by their client Alan Tanner, a hospitalized mercenary in FBI custody who worked for David Emerson. When the lawyers arrived, FBI Agent Alves informed Renee Walker, who sent Janis Gold to distract them while she illegally questioned Tanner. The lawyers were led around on a wild goose chase by Gold. Finally, one became impatient and asked a nurse to locate Tanner. The nurse saw that his health monitor indicated trouble, but when they ran to help, Tanner's door was locked. Renee Walker suddenly left with Janis, even though the lawyer shouted that they needed to talk. : "Lawyer 2" was played by Daver Morrison in "11:00am-12:00pm." Boyd engineer An engineer at the Boyd Chemical Plant near Kidron, Ohio, was asked by his manager John Brunner to shut down the main storage tank which was holding their dangerous pesticide. The engineer responded that he could not for some reason, and then announced that the pressure inside the tank was rising unusually. Their chemical tank was targeted by Iké Dubaku for a terrorist attack. : The "Boyd Engineer" was played by Charles Emmett in "2:00pm-3:00pm." Mayer driver The limousine driver of Senator Blaine Mayer drove him from the White House to his private residence DC in 951 Deerbrook Avenue. They exchanged farewells as Mayer exited the vehicle. : "Mayer's Driver" was played by Pablo Espinosa in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Sangalan villagers After Starkwood finished developing a biological weapon in Sangala, General Benjamin Juma tested it on the population of a Sangalan village some time prior to Day 7. The villagers exposed to the chemical showed signs of dementia and paralysis, eventually dying. During Day 7, the US recovered video footage from a Sangalan laboratory that showed the victims suffering symptoms like uncontrollable shaking, convulsions, drooling, paralysis and others. President Allison Taylor saw the footage and was angered at Starkwood for developing such a terrible threat. File:Sangalan-villager-1.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-2.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-3.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-4.jpg File:Sangalan-villager-5.jpg : The Sangalan villagers were played by Chris Erric Maddox, Carshenah Jefferson, Jermel Nakia, Constance Ejuma, and Artel Kayaru in "11:00pm-12:00am." Token booth operator When Jibraan Al-Zarian arrived at the subway station that Tony ordered him to get in, he took his earpiece out and went to this operator for help. When he told her that she needed to contact the police, she pointed him towards a cop that might help him. However, the cop ended up being an operative of Tony Almeida that instructed Jibraan to put his earpiece back on and continue with his mission. : "Token Booth Operator" was played by Eileen Galindo in "5:00am-6:00am." Wall Street passenger This passenger was aboard the Red Line train that Tony Almeida ordered Jibraan Al-Zarian to take. Since he noticed Jibraan so nervous, he grew suspicious of him. When the train stopped at Washington Center, he got out and informed a cop of Jibraan's behavior. : "Wall Street Passenger" was played by Geoff Aull in "5:00am-6:00am." Airport young man This young man approached Cara Bowden's male operative at the airport and asked him for a seat next to him for his grandmother. This forced the operative to move the laptop he was using to transmit Kim's image to Cara for a while. : "Young Man" was played by Angelo Vacco in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 Crack addict A crack addict was among the homeless squatting at Manuel Escobar's housing project in New York City. To escape from Davros's hit squad, Victor Aruz gave the addict his red sweatshirt and sent him outside, using the sniper's distraction to make it to his car and drive away. :The crack addict was played by Jay Thames in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Woman This woman was acquainted with Victor Aruz and his associate, Mauricio Tellez. When Aruz found Manuel Escobar dead in his apartment, he called the woman, who tearfully told him that someone had just murdered Teyes as well. :The woman was played by Tania Verafield in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Stripper This stripper met Kevin Wade and Nick at Club Starlight. At around 12:00am, she and a friend left with them. They drove to Eastwick Park on the outskirts of the city where they drank. However, they left in anger after telling Kevin his friend was a "freak show." :''The stripper was played by Isabella Grace in "11:00pm-12:00am" and "12:00am-1:00am". Arabic girl This girl was at the apartment where the terrorists were holding President Omar Hassan. At around 7:52, Jack Bauer and Renee Walker walked in the apartment. As she looked petrified at them, Jack told her they weren't there to hurt her and instructed her to keep quiet. At this moment, a woman walked in from another room causing the girl to scream. Renee quickly grabbed her and handed her to Agents Charters and Banks who were guarding the exit. :''The "Arabic girl" was played by Talin Silva in "7:00am-8:00am". Office worker A businessman working across the street from the Hotel Chelsea was stabbed and killed by Pavel, so that the assassin could scope out Jack Bauer's apartment and kill Renee Walker. :The businessman appeared in "8:00am-9:00am" and was played by uncredited stunt actor Gene LeBell. Bazhaev's attorney This attorney represented Sergei Bazhaev at his hearing at the New York court. When Judge Ruffin told him he would deny Bazhaev bail, his attorney claimed that Bazhaev was a businessman that had been living in the United States since 1985 with his family, to whom he was now their sole provider. Despite this claims, the judge still denied him bail. At Bazhaev's request, the attorney demanded a recess for them to confer. He then approached Jack Bauer, who was among the present, and told him that Bazhaev wanted to speak to him alone. :"Sergei's attorney" was played by Joseph Kamal in "9:00am-10:00am". Civilian security contractor Most of the civilian contractors working for Mark Bledsoe's private security company at 14633 12th Street were sent to the roof by Jack Bauer and Cole Ortiz. There, the lead contractor found the sentry Mullins unconscious, and reported to Haigney. When his superior did not answer back, the group of contractors returned down. At least three were killed when Jack Bauer covered the escape of Cole and Dana Walsh. : The civilian contractor was portrayed by an uncredited actor in "10:00am-11:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm". Editorial assistant This editorial assistant worked at the New York Courier with Meredith Reed. Some time after 12:00pm, he informed Reed that she had a call from someone on line 3. : The editorial assistant was portrayed by Patrick McDonald in "12:00pm-1:00pm". Commando 1 This commando was part of a team of commandos that ambushed Jack Bauer's medical convoy with orders from Charles Logan. After kidnapping Jack, they took him to an location near the Williamsburg Bridge to execute him. As the leader was about to shoot Jack, he took a call from President Allison Taylor. Just as the leader prepared to execute Jack, the commando told him about the call, and held Jack at gunpoint as they talked. After hanging the phone, the leader told him to release Jack and they drove away. : The Commando #1 was portrayed by John Antonini in "3:00pm-4:00pm". See also * More unnamed characters *